<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domesticity by Su_Whisterfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439294">Domesticity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield'>Su_Whisterfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imperius Rex On Tumblr posted some head canon about Ororo, like I need much prompting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan/Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domesticity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/gifts">ImperiusRex</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She rolls the dark, viscous liquid in the glass, it picks up the firelight, dying quietly in the grate.<br/>
She reaches down for another kanafa, the indulgent sweet is well complemented by the black muscat.<br/>
A log pops, sending a shower of sparks up the chimney. Kurt’s bare foot, in her lap, twitches and she puts the glass down and gently massages the muscles in his ankle.<br/>
“Mmm.” The recipient of her ministrations makes a happy noise and his toes flex. He’s very sensual, he loves being touched, petted, not that you’d ever get him to admit it. At the other end of the sofa, his head is pillowed on Logan’s thigh. Logan has a glass of whiskey, he had been watching the ice hockey, his team won, always guaranteed to put him in a mellow mood. The game is over, the television off, peace and quiet reign throughout the house.<br/>
The clicking of the knitting needles in Kurt’s dexterous hands don’t miss a beat; knitting was an important skill for someone with those unique feet, he wasn’t going to find socks which fit in any shop. But now he’s working on another scarf for Ororo, in expensive two ply yarn, it’s cobweb fine, soft and a shade of rich, endless blue, like a patch of sky on a moonlit night. The same shade of blue as the swift fingers working the needles.<br/>
She digs her thumb into the ball of his foot, gently massaging, quietly appreciating the compact beauty of sinew, muscle, bone. The softness of the fur.<br/>
She can feel Logan’s eyes on her. She looks over at him, he’s relaxed, calm, mellowed by the alcohol, the company. So much of his life is spent on edge, that’s true for all of them. Right here, right now, he doesn’t have to be The Wolverine, doesn’t have to be hard and dangerous. And she doesn’t need to be cool, aloof Storm, The Windrider.<br/>
She can be Ororo.<br/>
She bends down and blows a distinctly non-aloof raspberry on a boney ankle.<br/>
Kurt giggles, then gasps, she doesn’t know what Logan is doing at the other end of the sofa, but she can guess. She moves, gracefully and leans over him, rescuing the delicate knitting and putting it on the floor, out of harms way, she doesn’t want him distracted.<br/>
She starts kissing her way up the blue velvet, she doesn’t see why Logan should have <i>all</i> the fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>